


Happiness Is Assured

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Fixing the Broken [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumper's life is back on track. And enjoying the little things in life is just as fun as enjoying the big things. </p><p>Or the fluffy, smutty sequel to Bright Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is Assured

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! It's the sequel you have all been waiting for! I hope it lives up to your expectations. Thanks for being such awesome readers.

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Babe, please!"

"No. And don't call me babe!"

"Bumper!"

"Benji! Just go sit down. You'll see it in like, thirty seconds." Bumper shoved Benji away from the kitchen counter and kept his other hand firmly on the cake pan lid. "I worked very hard on this."

Benji beamed at him. "Aw. That's cute."

Bumper socked him in the arm. "Table. Now."

Once Benji was out of sight and back at the table, Bumper popped the lid open and grabbed his candles. He had never been much of a baker, but it was Benji's birthday, and the date also marked their half year anniversary so he had to do something special. In the cake pan was his greatest and only baking achievement.

"Oh my God, it's Darth Vader!"

Bumper jumped, startled by Benji's voice against his ear. "Hey! I told you it was a surprise."

"But babe, this is amazing, oh my God." Benji grabbed his shoulders and spun Bumper around, bending his neck to press an open and wet kiss against his mouth. "It's actually really attractive that-" Benji moved to suck at his jaw "-you stooped to my nerd depths and made this. It's kinda-" Kisses peppered up and down Bumper's neck "-turning me on."

"Unexpected reaction, but I dig it." Bumper grabbed Benji's skinny hips and nipped at the taller's earlobe.

"I'm gonna blow you now, is that okay?" Benji's long fingers splayed over Bumper's waist, then around to play with his belt buckle.

"Be quick, we've got company in fifteen minutes," Bumper said. His fingers twisted in Benji's curls and he urged Benji down onto his knees.

He was never going to turn down a good blowjob, and on more than one occasion Benji had proven he had no problem getting on his knees when Bumper did something particularly nerdy. If he had known making a Darth Vader cake would be such a turn on, Bumper would've done it a lot sooner. Bumper looked down, breath catching as Benji dragged down his zipper with his teeth, a mischievous light in his eyes.

Bumper liked that trick. It had taken a lot of practice for Benji to master it, practice that had resulted in a lot of pleasurable nights for Bumper. Benji's tongue flicked through the open gap, sliding up his boxers and then tugging the hem down with his teeth to expose him completely. He didn't hesitate to take Bumper's dick down to the hilt in one smooth motion and Bumper let out a low groan, shoving his hips up to make the zipper scratch against Benji's chin in a way Bumper knew he loved.

Benji's tongue slid back up his length and he sucked hard at the tip. Bumper's eyes slid close and he tilted his head back, losing himself to the tight wet heat of Benji's mouth. His fingers slid across Benji's scalp and through the softness of his hair. Benji gave a soft moan at the action and Bumper's eyes opened just in time to see Benji's hand rub over the tent in his jeans. Blowjobs had a habit of getting Benji hard, and fast, and Bumper would never get sick of seeing it.

He gave a short, cut off moan of Benji's name as his hands shoved Benji all the way down on his cock, and then he was coming. Benji's tongue worked over his hard flesh, even as he began to soften. Eventually it was too much and he pushed Benji back, even as he kitten licked at Bumper's tip.

"Off," Bumper said, voice cracking.

Benji smirked up at him and licked his lips before tucking Bumper away again and giving him a hard kiss. Towards the start of their relationship, Bumper had always recoiled at the idea of tasting his own come even on Benji's lips. Now though, now the idea was just hot.

There was a knock on the door and they both pulled away, giggling like school kids.

"You should go change," Bumper said, pushing him away lightly. "I'll distract the company."

Benji flushed bright red. "Uh yeah, thanks."

He moved down the hallway and Bumper headed for the door. When he opened it, he was dragged forward in a tight hug between Kolio and Donald.

"Bumper and Donalddddd, reunited again!" Donald sang against his ear.

Bumper shoved them both off, giving Kolio a light slap on the face as he did so. "Jesse and Beca coming?"

"Yeah, their flight got delayed," Donald said. "Should be here within the hour though. Who else is coming?"

"Fat Amy and I think Esther," Bumper said.

"Mmm, I hope she brings some fancy Australian beer or something," Kolio said. "So where's the food, I'm friggen' starving."

"Go sit at the table, you impatient dickwads," Bumper said, shutting the door.

"Kolio! Donnie!" Benji emerged from the hallway in clean tight jeans and a smile on his face. "You made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Magic Boy," Donald said, giving Benji a short hug and clapping him on the back before taking a seat.

The four of them stalled for time with snacks after Bumper had gotten all the candles in place on his Darth Vader cake, and an hour later, their apartment was full of old friends. Donald was a lot more fun to be around, more open and easier to banter with. It was a lot nicer than before, back when their jabs had a sharper edge to them. They were better off now that Bumper had actually apologized for being a dick for so long. Donald had been the closest thing to a best friend Bumper had, and he'd worked hard the past few months to fix their relationship.

The group applauded Bumper's baking skills when he served the cake. No one noticed the flush that crept up Benji's neck when Bumper gave him a knowing look before taking a seat next to him.

"I feel so bad eating Darth Vader's eyes, but also extremely powerful," Fat Amy said as she scraped off some of the frosting. "Didn't know you had it in you to make something this complicated."

"I am an artist with the frosting, thank you very much," Bumper said.

"An artist, hm? Bet Benji knows all about your frosting techniques," Fat Amy said with a wink.

Beca snorted. "Images I definitely didn't need are now in my head. Thank you so much for that."

Bumper just shook his head though he did sneak another glance at Benji just to see his red flush. He'd never get tried of seeing it. The rest of the night passed well, and a little after midnight, they were kicking the last guests, a sober Kolio and very drunk Donald, out of their apartment. They would all meet up tomorrow of course, because it was the best to make the most of the L.A. experience after all, but for now, Bumper would enjoy his armful of Benji.

"You've been flushed all night," Bumper teased as Benji tugged him down the hall, nipping at his neck.

"Probably because I couldn't stop thinking about what I want to do to you," Benji said in a shaky voice, hands easily navigating Bumper's belt buckle apart, then his button and zipper.

He nudged Bumper's chin up to kiss him, and Bumper could taste Benji's smile on his lips. It confused him, how someone could taste of happiness, but it also didn't surprise him that Benji would.  Their tongues slid over one another as Benji pushed him against their bedroom door, long fingers pushing up under Bumper's shirt to stroke over smooth skin.

It had taken Bumper awhile to get comfortable taking his shirt off in front of Benji, always a bit concerned about his weight having spent most of his life being heckled by his parents to lose some to be more appealing to a brand. Benji had spent the last six months making sure that Bumper knew he didn't care if Bumper wasn't the perfect example of the male specimen. He was still perfect to Benji, and Bumper was slowly getting used to that being the most important thing.

"I wanna try something new, if that's okay," Benji murmured against his lips as Bumper twisted the door handle to let them spill into their room. Benji's hand hit the lights on as he bit down on Bumper's lower lip.

Bumper gave a soft moan. "Yeah, sure, what is it?"

Benji pulled away, smiling a bit when Bumper tried to chase after his lips. "I want to be inside you. This time. If that's okay."

Bumper went still. Sure, he'd _thought_ about that happening at some point, but he didn't realize it was something Benji had been wanting. They hadn't really talked about it, and Benji definitely didn't mind having Bumper fuck him, Bumper knew that, and Benji had never asked to be on top after the first time they actually got around to going all the way.

"I..."

Benji pulled back completely. "You can say no, I get it. If you're not ready, the last thing I want to do is pressure you."

"It's fine just promise we can you know, stop, if I want to," Bumper said, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.

"Of course," Benji said, grabbing Bumper's hands and pressing their foreheads together. "Of course, just say the word and we'll do something different, it's totally fine."

"No, no, let's do it, why the hell not," Bumper said, spreading his arms wide.

Benji hesitated a moment, then his lips broke out in the dopey smile Bumper loved seeing so much. "Okay cool."

Clothes quickly relocated to the floor and they stumbled their way over to the bed, a bit distracted by their locked lips and roaming hands. Benji had been eager to learn every last thing he could about Bumper's body and just what buttons to press, and so it wasn't long before Bumper was rutting up against Benji's thigh searching for the edge he wanted to spill over.

But Benji moved just out of reach, smirking down at him when Bumper gave a groan of frustration. He kissed Bumper's nose and then stretched out to the bedside dresser to grab the lube. He rocked back to sit on Bumper's thighs, popping the container open and slicking up his fingers before moving back to give him a deep kiss. Bumper had to give him props for being so careful. He kissed Bumper until he was relaxed before finally running his fingers over Bumper's hole.

Bumper nipped at his jaw before spreading his legs a bit wider and Benji moved to settle between them, his free hand twisting through Bumper's hair. Their lips found one another's again as Benji's first long finger slid inside. Bumper's nose crinkled up and Benji laughed into his mouth at the feel of it. They both pulled back and Bumper felt himself flushing in embarrassment.

"Feels uh, weird," he said as Benji moved his finger around.     

"Good weird or bad weird?" Benji asked.

"Not sure, keep trying," Bumper said with a short, nervous laugh.

"Mmk, but you should relax," Benji said. He pressed their foreheads together before giving him another kiss.

Benji was good at distractions, and he was so methodical in all his motions, that Bumper barely noticed the second finger, at least not until Benji began stretching him.

"What the hell," he groaned, pressing his forehead to Benji's shoulder. "How does this become enjoyable?"

"Do you want me stop?" Benji asked, concern in his voice.

"Hell no, I'm just waiting for the-" Bumper arched back as Benji's fingers pressed firmly against his prostate. "Yeah that, that's good, keep doing that."

Benji laughed against his lips and swallowed his moans with a kiss as his fingers stroked relentlessly over the bundle of nerves until Bumper was shaking beneath him. Bumper was unaware he was so sensitive to the motion, but now that they both knew, Benji seemed intent to exploit it. Bumper only noticed the third finger had been added when he felt more pressure along his prostate, and with a half groan, half gasp, he shoved Benji away.

"Hurry up already, or I swear I'll blow my load early and I don't wanna come three times in one night, that's just painful," he said, hands gripping Benji's shoulders.

"If I knew you were gonna be like this, I would've asked a lot sooner," Benji said, a note of surprise in his voice as he removed his fingers.

"And I would've asked for it a lot sooner too, and I will do so in the future repeatedly, but Jesus, come on Benji," Bumper ordered, moving to grip the back of Benji's neck tight and take his lips in a deep, wet kiss.

He sucked hard on Benji's lower lip when he finally slid his cock in, hips jerking. Benji's dick was longer than his, and by the time he was fully seated inside, Bumper wasn't sure if he'd ever feel as full as he did then. The rational part of his brain said he should wait, but the part that was still chasing down the pleasure urged him to rock up against Benji until Benji gave a pathetic whine against his lips and began to move.

It took them awhile to find a smooth rhythm, both of them so eager they ended up having to untangle themselves and resituate Bumper on top. Benji's fingers found his hips immediately, helping him rock and grind on his cock. Bumper liked being on top, hands braced on Benji's chest as he gave experimental thrusts of his hips, trying to find the best way to drive them both insane.

When Benji's cock finally knocked up against his prostate, Bumper slumped forward, mouthing at Benji's neck as he twisted his hips to try and get him deeper. Benji bit his earlobe, then sucked on it hard as he grabbed Bumper's hips and began to drive into him, punching out startled moans of his name from Bumper's lips.

Bumper had long gotten over being embarrassed by the sounds he made when he and Benji fucked. The first time he started babbling nonsense in Benji's ear, Benji had come so suddenly and so hard that Bumper couldn't help but follow right after. Now it was much the same, only maybe more intense because Bumper didn't know having someone's dick inside him could feel so god damn good.

He pushed himself back up, rocking down to meet Benji's thrusts until he was coming with a choked cry. Benji tumbled over the edge barely a heartbeat after, and they collapsed and tangled together, panting.

"Fuck that was good," Bumper finally managed to murmur against his neck. "And I will so be feeling that in the morning and I don't even care."

"Good. Because I'm totally going to do it again in the shower," Benji said, hand running up and down Bumper's back.

For awhile, they lay twisted together in silence. Benji pulled out of him at some point and left Bumper in a pleasured daze to get something to clean them up with before sliding under the covers beside him. Bumper didn't mind being the little spoon this time, and twisted his fingers with Benji's as he closed his eyes. Benji pressed his lips to Bumper's ear after kissing him once on the back of the neck.

"I love you. And thanks for the awesome cake and present."

Bumper's eyes flew open. "I totally forgot your actual present out in the living room."

Benji laughed, a low sound Bumper could feel against his back. "It can wait 'til tomorrow, really. Just. Let's sleep for now."       

Bumper would never admit to snuggling closer. "Yeah, sleep works."

            


End file.
